Russian orphanage children frequently have multiple risk factors at birth, including prenatal drug and alcohol exposure, prematurity, intrauterine growth retardation, congenital microcephaly, and lack of prenatal care. After entry into institutional care, the children often exhibit progressive physical and neurodevelopmental problems. These multiple risk factors place these children at high risk for permanent neurodevelopmental disabilities. However, few interventions are offered to children exhibiting these difficulties. We propose a project to promote and develop the research capacity of our Russian colleagues and stimulate their efforts to improve the neurocognitive outcomes of the children in their care. This work will explore the still incompletely understood contributions of the environment in promoting optimal brain development in young children. We will develop a center for training and research in the identification, prevention, and remediation of developmental disabilities among young orphanage children in the Murmansk Region of Russia (where we have done volunteer work for several years). This center will develop the capacity for evidence-based research to prevent and reduce developmental disabilities among these children, train personnel to develop and examine models for rehabilitation effectiveness, and establish a foundation for future clinical trials of interventions to prevent and remediate these disabilities. Collaborations with professionals in more urban areas of Russia (St. Petersburg) and the U.S. will utilize the Internet and specially prepared web sites. Our multi-disciplinary team members have expertise in the care and rehabilitation of institutionalized children, neurodevelopmental training, and clinical research. Our proposed project includes didactic conferences, practical training in basic research methods and study design, and several pilot projects designed to develop the research capacities of our Russian colleagues and provide the basis for a future R01 application.